Only The Good Spy Young
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: Okay! My version of Only The Good Spy Young! Everyoe had been telling me to do it! SO HERE IT IS! Ally Carter owns The Gallagher Girls! I am NOT sayingn anything, or else it is ruined!
1. Here I Come London

**Okay! I am going to write a new story**_**! Only The Good Spy Young**_**! I am going to do my best, even though you may get mad! Please read!! And REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hey Zach!**

**Zach- Hello?**

**Me- I OWN YOU!**

**Zach- No you don't Ally Carter does!**

**Me-One more question!**

**Zach-Okay.**

**Me- Are you bad?**

**Zach- I don't know, you didn't write that fast yet! It is only CHAPTER 1!**

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 1- Here I come London**

**Cammie POV**

I was sitting on the bathroom toilet at Gallagher. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was so struck to see what I saw, I just got up, and yet I looked…………..beautiful, I quickly had a shower, blow dried my hair, and brushed it, I slowly flat ironed it, very slowly, so I could get some thinking done. It would only be a matter of time before Bex starts knocking and banging on the door, you see here is my over-all mini-life summary:

Well for starters my name is Cameron ('The Chameleon') Anne Morgan. I go to the Gallagher Academy a school for exceptional women, aka a spy school for young women, but every 'normal' didn't know we were spies in training. I dated a townie less than a year ago, Josh Abramas. He was cute, funny, kinda smart but………..he was 'normal' he wasn't like me, and I knew we could never be, I pulled it off for a semester, and then got caught, and he though one of my missions and I was in real danger, and my teacher well………..it ended badley. Next semester I failed my mission, to a boy! His name was Zachary Goode, he was good(e) that was for sure, he kissed me and left. Now I don't want to explain the rest, but I am a target of the CoC (Circle of Cavern) because of something my dad did? I had NO clue how he died, and yet, I am the MOST wanted spy in training!

I was now debating my feeling for Zach he was all cryptic, and I swear my mind will blow up, if I don't find any answers!!!!!!!

"CAMMIE! Hurry up! Our plane leaves in 2 hours 30 minutes!" She yelled at me from the other side of the bathroom door, let me explain Bex (Rebecca) is my best friend, and I am going to London with her, like……..today, so I better hurry, and stop rambling on in my mind!

"Coming!" I said, I turned off the flat iron, and quickly put spray in my hair, and ran out of the bathroom. Bex had all the hair and make-up supplies packed already, so I just left it there.

**~Time Skip~ They are at the airport~**

Bex and I were going to our private jet now, and ready for London! I was excited, but I kept wanting to see or hear from Zach, I missed him, not that I would tell anyone that.

"Cammie! Our plane is leaving soon! I need to go to the bathroom and get a snack still!!!!!" Bex said and pulled me into the bathroom, with her of course.

"Okay! I will go too! When we get to London I NEED to sleep!" I said, she quickly nodded, and ran into a staul, came out, washed her hands. Then we went to get a bagel, nothing special, and it was 'low fat' apparently if we eat a regular bagel we will gain weight, according to Macey (another one of y best friend a 'spy in training' and the Senator McHenry's daughter).

"Yummy!" I said, while eating my bagel while getting on the jet/plane.

"Hardy, har, har Cam! I know but we will eat better in London, only a few hours!" She said, and we raced onto the plane.

I put on my iPod, onto a new made playlist, and here was the playlist:

_Pyramid (feat. IYAZ)-Charice_

_Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade _

_Fast Forward (FFWD)- Jackio_

_Bubblegum- Aleesia_

_If We Ever Meet Again (feat. Katy Perry)- Timbaland_

_Lose Control (feat Jojo)- Timbaland_

_When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus_

_Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)- A.R. Rahaman and The Pussycat Dolls_

Those songs seemed to describe me, but in a way, I just loved them.

**~Time Skip~ They are in London~**

When we got off the plane it seemed Bex was…………..off. She seemed to be looking around, and I spotted him, and so did she. He looked our age, brown shaggy hair, emerald green eyes…………………………..Zach?

NO! It can't be!

"Bex?" I asked, she looked at me and nodded towards to get out luggage, we got it and we went to the bathroom, and came out, and he brush passed me (The Zach-look-alike). I opened it, and my mouth gaped, her was gone, but it wasn't a Zach-look-alike, it was Zach!

_I will keep you safe._

_Be careful_

_-Z_

**AN-**

**There is the first chapter! The playlist in there is the official story playlist for me! I will also put the playlist on my profile, it will be updated as the story goes on!**

**I am trying to make this my BEST STORY!**

**Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! REVIEW!!!**

**I need at least 10 reviews to continue!**

**~Twilight113~**


	2. SHopping and WHAT!

**Okay! Here is the SECOND chapter! I won't always update this fast, but I was really happy because I curled my hair :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hey Cammie!**

**Cammie- Hey!**

**Me- I LOVE YOU! I own you too!**

**Cammie- Love you too, but Ally Carter owns me**

**Me-Are you scared Cammie?**

**Cammie-No, not yet, should I be?**

**Me- Yes, yes you should be scared……….**

**Cammie- Okay! Well I know why I will (not) be scared! Ally Carter own the Gallagher Girls!**

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 2- Shopping, and WHAT?!**

**Cammie POV**

I was sitting in my room at Bex's the house huge! I was pacing around the room, replaying that not in my head,

_I will keep you safe,_

_Be careful_

_-Z_

Why is he so……….cryptic? It annoys the living crap out of me! Why would I need to be careful? Cavern wasn't in London………..were they? NO! Don't think that!

"Cammie!" Bex yelled as I was having this mini-head-battle.

"Yea?" I yelled towards her.

"We are going shopping!" She said, see I didn't tell her about the note from Zach, I didn't want to, and I needed to think alone, for now.

"Come on Bex! We have enough of everything already!!!" I said, and she called me down again, I went, but not willingly, she had to force me out of the house, grr Bex!

**~Time Skip~ They are at the Mall~**

We have went to about 50 stores (actually 55, but who's counting? Oh right, I am). We have 10 shopping bags (5 for each of us) filled with clothes, and hair accessories. She finally decided she was hungry (THANK GOD!). We went and grabbed a salad, sat at a table and were eating and talking, like NORMAL teenagers.

"Okay so who is hotter? Damon or Edward?" She asked me, I sighed and answered.

"Damon, as always, can we please go back to your house? Have a movie marathon…….please!" I asked, she looked at me and sighed.

"Fine, but we need to go to the grocery store, to get treats, and well, we have 100 movies so no need to rent one!" She said, and we ran out of the mall, well she did, I walked, slowly, very, very slowly.

I kept my eyes and ears open, and then I noticed him. He was now in a blue hoodie, he was in a Hawaiian t-shirt one hour ago, and two hours before that, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt. Three times, he is a tail, and Bex was nowhere in sight, shoot!

I saw him, and not the tail, but Zach, I quickly walked over to him, and asked him his name, politely.

"Hey! What is your name?" I asked, it is teen-slang, not my fault!

"Hi, my name is Zach, you?" He asked, and I chose my cover-name, and he got that right away.

"Well my name is Catherine, but I got by Cathy, and I am here with my friend, and she rushed into a store, and well. I guess you know what happened." I said, and he nodded to me, he knew what I meant, and he walked with me outside, and I found Bex right there, I gave her a glare, and she smiled.

"Well I guess that is her." He said, and looked at me.

"Thankx." I said, and walked over to her.

"Was that………" She started I nodded and we went in the car, and she drove us down to a restraint, before we got there I noticed a black van following us, and there was the guy (in the front seat) with the blue hoodie.

**AN-**

**Ohh! Cliffy!!!!!!!!**

**I needed to update! I am trying but I curled my hair, and I was really happy, so I updated!**

**:)**

**Please read and do my poll on my profile, I already know the answer and what is in my brain but here it is:**

**Who do you think is bad in my version of Only The Good Spy Young?**

**Jonas**

**Grant**

**Zach**

**Liz**

**Bex**

**Macey**

**Mr. Solomon**

**Headmistress Morgan**

**Any Gallagher Teacher**

**OKAY! THERE IT IS! If you are a anonymous reviewer, answer in the review!**

**It WILL NOT change who is bad, and when we find out, whoever got it right, will get sneak-peaks for all my new-chapters! (Yes for ALL MY STORIES!)**

**Peace!**

**I told you I was happy I curled my hair……………….**

**~Twilight113~**


	3. I can't Believe It!

**Okay! I updated!!! I am trying to update ALL my stories, and not focus on ONE! So, maybe every story will be updated ONCE A WEEK, or every TWO WEEKS! I WILL NOT update a story ONCE A MONTH, I hate that, and I will try and update every week!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hey Grant!**

**Grant- Hey Livvy!**

**Me- SHHH! My name is a SECRET!**

**Grant- Sorry, anyways you don't own me, even if you wanted to.**

**Me- WHAT! I AM HURT! I totally own the Gallagher Girls**

**Grant-No, you don't.**

**Me- Yes I do!!!!!!!!!! **

**Grant- I am sorry, will a hug make it better?**

**Me-No, maybe a kiss?**

**Grant- Okay, a kiss and hug.**

**Me- Thanks.**

**Grant- *kisses me/hugs me* there.**

**Me-IT WAS A PECK ON THE CHEECK!**

**Grant-Technically a kiss, and She doesn't own the Gallagher Girls, even if she wanted too**

**Me- *frowns at Grant***

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 3- I Can't Believe It!**

**Cammie POV**

I was looking behind us, and it was definitely a tail, and I was scared, we rushed back to the Baxter's go there, and the house was in a Code Black (I know! Who knew a house could have a code black, well if you are a spy…….(self-explanatory)).

"Bex, your parents know right?" I asked, and she nodded, we got through the gates, and the van followed.

We got out where her parents were waiting, we got out, and they gave us a look, a look that said we-will-fight-go-hide. I hated those looks we rushed behind them and pushed into the house.

Before I was pushed inside, I looked at who came out of the van, 4 strong men, the leader, and Zach. He was………I can't believe it!

We ran into the 'secret' aka the not-so-secret-spy-room. We watched the camera's and I wished for it to be wrong, but as much as I hoped, the truth was right in front of me.

_~Camera feed~_

_The Baxter's were ready to fight. They easily took down the 4 men, and Zach and the leader got in the van and left. Then they had a conversation._

"_Get them back to the CIA I will go inside and find information on Gordon Cavern, and Zachary Good." Mrs. Baxter said._

"_Okay, I will, and keep them safe, Cammie is family to us." Mr. Baxter said, she nodded in agreement, and Mrs. Baxter rushed inside to meet us._

_~End Of Camera Feed~_

Mrs. Baxter came rushing in, with spy 'stuff'. We quickly got all dressed, and we were going to stay in the house, no outings! How was I supposed to see London? Well apparently from movies now!

"You will be safe, they won't get in, and we will have some agents here tomorrow morning, so hang low for the rest of today okay?" Mrs. Baxter said, and we nodded, and she ran off, who knows where!

"So movie marathon then?" I asked, Bex, and she smirked _Zach's smirk._ Shut up Cammie! _Well, NO! You miss Zach! _No! I do not! _Believe it, but is he good or bad? _I wish I knew…………….

**(special POV…….)**

Zach POV

I sat in the COC hideout in London, I didn't know what to do, am I good or bad? I kept debating in my head, and it was only getting worse. So I will phone Cammie, if it isn't too late…….

**(back to our LOVELY Cammie, I will only do little snipits of other POV's, or else mostly Cammie POV, or all, depending)**

Cammie POV

Bex and I were watching this new movie _Starstruck, _it was a cute Disney movie, I liked it but too…………mushy, but still cute. Then my phone buzzed, caller ID, _Zach Goode_. No WAY! I am not picking up! I clicked the hang up button, and we watched Avatar **(it is on DVD already, well, in their world! Hehe). **I found my phone buzzing, again! Incoming message, _Zach Goode. _Will he ever give up? So I decided to read his txt,

_I don't have much time, answer my next call!_

_-Z_

I quickly texted him back a reply,

_Alright, phone me again!_

_-C_

I sent it, and right after I sent it, he called, I told Bex I was going to the bathroom and be back in 5 minutes, if I wasn't she would bang the door down. Really, she will!

_~Cammie and Zach's Call~_

_C-Hello?_

_Z-Cammie, I am so sorry about today! I will keep you safe, but it is just a-_

_C-A what Zach? I don't have time for this, do you want me to die? Or stay alive?_

_Z- I can't talk now, I will txt you later bye!_

_~Call disconnected~_

Gah! He hung up! Well, if he is inside COC headquarters, _I hope he is safe…. _Shut up voice! _Not until you admit you miss him….. _Well not happening anytime soon! _I know, I will just keep tormenting you! _Whatever!

I had 1 minute (exactly) to spare, and Bex saw me, and had a sigh of relief, at least I know she cares for me!

The movie ended and we went to bed, no talking, but she switched rooms, so we brought an extra bed in.

We went to bed right away, well we got ready, and then fell asleep, well Bex did. I kept debating inn my mind, I didn't know what to do.

Do I love Zach? _YES! _No, I do not!

Who can I trust? _ZACH! _No, my mom and Bex!

Who will help me through everything? _ZACH GOODE! _No, my best friend, BEX!

_I GIVE UP FOR TODAY! I am sick and tired of you ignoring your heart!_

THANK-YOU! FINALLY! PEACE AND QUIET!

**AN-**

**Okay, you were confused, the italics, was Cammie's heart talking to her (well through her mind)**

**Hehe, I like this story!!**

**For the poll, NO ONE IS RIGHT!**

**I KNOW!!!! I am NOT telling anyone!**

**I am happy, and this story WILL BE DONE by the time GG4 comes out!!!**

**Please, I need to know WHAT you want to happen and if there is ANYTHING YOU DON'T LIKE! I need to know! So………….**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Ps- I need to know if you like my Disclaimers…………….**

**~Twilight113~**


	4. AN

**AN-**

**I am changing my USERNAME so it may be different!!!**

**~Twilight113~**

**Soon to be…………**

**LivvyBubbleGum**


	5. Don't Talk To Me

**Okay! I updated!!! I am trying to update ALL my stories, and not focus on ONE! So, maybe every story will be updated ONCE A WEEK, or every TWO WEEKS! I WILL NOT update a story ONCE A MONTH, I hate that, and I will try and update every week!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hey **

**Bex- Hey Livvy!**

**Me- How are you?**

**Bex- I am good! **

**Me- Me too! And I totally own you!!!**

**Bex-Uhhh, no you don't own me.**

**Me- WHAT?!?!?! I totally do!**

**Bex-Okay, if you own me, then I can't kick you. *kicks Livvy really hard***

**Me-NOT NICE BEXY!**

**Bex-You just called me 'Bexy'**

**Me-Well you just KICKED ME!**

**Bex-Okay, fair. LivvyBubbleGum doesn't own the Gallagher Girls, as much as she wants to. **

**Me-*sad face***

**Bex-You Will get over it ;)**

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 4- Don't Talk To Me**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up, and very groggily I might add. I was tired, and had NOTHING to do, Bex and I were TRAPPED in her house, and she was in the shower and WOKE ME UP just to tell me that, and I tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but there was too much on my mind to do that. I sat up and looked out the window, and my phone rang, it was an unknown number……………..uh-oh.

_~Call (C=Cammie, U=Unknown)_

_C-Hello?_

_U-Hello Cameron_

_C-Who is this?_

_U-You will never know, but we are watching you, and that is all you need to know, good day, Ms. Morgan._

_C-Wait!_

_U-Yes?_

_C-Are you from Cavern?_

_~Call Disconnected~_

The line went dead! I looked closer into the bushes, and saw them move! The person………..was out there? IMPOSSIBLE! I couldn't believe it, I wasn't safe, anywhere, except in the Gallagher Academy, I needed to get back, but………….it would only be me and Bex, and that would be NO WHERE NEAR as much protection I seem to be needing lately.

My mind (unwillingly) went to Zach, _my Blackthorne Boy………… _He isn't mine!

_Suree……………_

He isn't! He is just a……….a………..

_A what? Future boyfriend?_

What? NO!

_Then why did he kiss you?_

Well, I don't know! He hasn't kissed me in so long……………..maybe it was a good-bye kiss?

_NO! He loves you! He just has an odd way of showing it. You want him to lo-_

NO! Never! I don't want him to lo-

_Yes you do!_

Okay, so maybe, in a dream that can NEVER come true.

_But you want it to come true!_

NO! I DO NOT!

_Yes you do! So stop fighting with me! And find Zach!!!!!!!_

NO! I won't find Zach! I Will let him find-

_NO! You go find him! You know his cell! PHONE AND MEET HIM!_

You know what? FINE! Only to get you to shut up though!

_Okay, deal!_

I walked over to my bedside table and got out his number I groaned and dialed.

_~Call (C=Cammie, Z=Zach)~_

_Z-Hello?_

_C-Zach, I need to talk to you, again, and no hanging up!_

_Z-See but I will hang up_

_C-Why can't I see you?_

_Z-A lot of reasons you don't know_

_C-The tell me!_

_Z-No, you are the spy, you figure it out!_

_C-I am, but you keep being an a**-hol* so I can't!_

_Z-Cammie, just stop! You don't get anything! Your just-_

_C-Oh! A what Zach? We are back to this?_

_Z-I'll meet you at the coffee shop in 2 hours, that is all you will get._

_C-How am I sure it's not a trap?_

_Z-You don't._

_~Call Disconnected~_

I sat there, dumbfounded. What just happened? I HAD NO FREAKING CLUE! I was mad at him, but I needed to know! I needed to know now, before it got too late.

_~Time Skip~ At The Coffee House~_

I was sitting in the back of the coffee house, in a booth. I sat here, thinking, and drinking hot chocolate. I was waiting for Zach, he wouldn't show, I knew it, I started to gather my stuff when some onne was coming up behind me, I looked, and it was Zach.

"I was just about to leave." I said.

"I can see that Cammie." He replied.

"Why did you even come?"

"I care about you okay? You didn't seem to get that through the calls or txts I sent you either."

"Sorry, I don't take a 'sorry' well over a txt, you should know that."

"Yea I should, can I sit down?"

"Oh! Yea, sure."

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This is the last time you will ever see me."

"What? Why?"

"I…..I can't see you again, it would be bad for the both of us, I am sorry."

"That is so typical you! You always find some stupid excuse to leave me! ALWAYS!" I yelled and started to get up, but Zach pulled me down again, I gave him a dirty look but he held me there, and kissed me, I pulled away.

"Don't even!" I yelled, well only a yell that spies could hear.

"Cammie, please, I am telling the truth, don't call me or anything, okay?"

"Why are you even asking? Why would I EVER talk to you after this? What in your mind thinks that?"

"I was just guessing."

"Well you guesses wrong, and how about we both forget this ever happened? I like that idea, bye Zach."

I said, and left without another word, and he sat there, and then I saw someone come sit wit him…………..Solomon?

**AN-**

**Sorry! It is a cliffy!!! I am just busy! So I updated quickly!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	6. What Am I Now

**Okay! I updated! This is one of the CONFUSING chapters, I will explain at the bottom. BEAR WITH ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT IS A BIT……UN-REAL! But it is necessary! You will see why at the end.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hey!**

**Jonas- Hi……**

**Me- Why are you shy?**

**Jonas- Because I am.?**

**Me- I DIDN'T MAKE YOU SHY! I MADE YOU HOTT!**

**Jonas- Yea, well you didn't make me….**

**Me- WHAT?**

**Jonas- Ally Carter owns everything Livvy!**

**Me- NO!**

**Jonas- Yes, now accept it pleaseeeeeee?**

**Me- Alright, only if I get to slap you**

**Jonas- WHAT? NO! **

**Me- *Slaps Jonas***

**Jonas- OWWWWW! YOU OWN NOTHING! ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL! *note: he is very mad saying this***

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 5 -WHAT AM I NOW?**

**Cammie POV**

I was about to walk out but walked right up to Mr. Solomon, risky but I had to, he noticed me,a nd him and Zach's face fell

"What? Am I not included in this little party?" I asked I felt this sudden rage, coming from somewhere in me, and I didn't know where, but it has never come over me before.

"It isn't a party, we are talking how to keep you safe."

"BS! You are not! If it is about ME maybe I should be here? EVER THINK OF THAT?" Noth of their eyed widened, no one ever thought I had such rage, they never guessed, but I am under too much pressure to be in control.

"Control yourself!" Mr. Solomon hissed at me. I scowled.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to, if you didn't tell me lies! I KNOW WHAT I AM! ALRIGHT!" I yelled and ran out, practically crying, but I pushed away the tears, and kept going I got to Bex's house, and looked at the 'ancient' book I packed, I never looked at it, but I got a picture, and I looked up what the title meant, and it meant…………

Solomon POV

What does she mean 'what she is'?

"You know anything about this?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I want to know how she had a blow up, it was even for the smallest thing….." I said and trailed off and Zach looked guilty……….

"Zach…………." I said, and he looked at me.

"Cammie and I had a fight, and she never wants to see or talk to me ever again." He said and my eyes widened.

"WHAT? No wonder she blew up, she can't hold on too much longer Zach, don't go back to Cavern, they know." I said, he nodded and walked with me, and we went to the Baxter's house, hopefully Cammie went there, or else we will be in trouble.

Cammie POV

It meant:

'_The Deceivers'_

What the hell DOES THAT MEAN?

I kept scrolling and I found it:

'_Deceivers bottle up emotions and blow up every so often, they are decedents of wolves and witches/sorcerers. When they were alive, and slowly died off. There are NO MORE witch-like powers anymore, the only power is over-reacting and caring too much, the powers went into emotion. The strength is still there, and they are very smart, if you are reading this and have all those qualities, keep looking for '__το βιβλίο των απατεώνων'__('The Book of Deceivers). You will have a quest, and you must fulfill, only if possible, it is your πεπρωμένο (destiny)._

I stared at the page and closed the laptop, Bex was in the shower………

I looked around, no one else was home, and I could be back at Gallagher before Bex's parents got home……

I needed to get this book, and I knew exactly where to start.

Solomon POV

We reached the house and knocked on the door, and a frantic Bex answered.

'CAMMIE IS GONE!" She yelled as I walked in, we ran to her room, and her laptop was hot, she used it recently.

"Can we see what she was looking at, and Bex shook her head.

"No, Liz coded it, and only she can de-code it. She left about 20 minutes ago."

"What were you doing?" I asked, and Bex looked down.

"I was in the shower, and blow-drying my hair." She said, and continued to looked down.

"WHAT?"

"I called her in, and there was no response, and she was gone."

"So Cavern is after her, and she is……GONE?"

"Yes." Bex replied, she was too shocked, and scared, for Cammie.

"Zach did she say anything to you?" I asked.

"SHE WAS WITH ZACH?"

"Yes, she was with me, before she blew up." He said.

"Wait..blew up? Cammie said something about that….pass me the laptop." He passed it to her and we looked at what she was typing.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Cammie said something about her family being Deceivers………"

"Deceivers?" Zach asked and we nodded.

"They are decedents of withes."

"And wolves as well, she said she thinks that is why Cavern wanted her but had no clue why…….HERE! She clicked on this….let's read!"

It said:

'_Deceivers bottle up emotions and blow up every so often, they are decedents of wolves and witches/sorcerers. When they were alive, and slowly died off. There are NO MORE witch-like powers anymore, the only power is over-reacting and caring too much, the powers went into emotion. The strength is still there, and they are very smart, if you are reading this and have all those qualities, keep looking for '__το βιβλίο των απατεώνων'__('The Book of Deceivers). You will have a quest, and you must fulfill, only if possible, it is your πεπρωμένο (destiny)._

We all looked at each other.

"What does that book have to do with anything?" Zach asked.

"Well apparently a lot, and Cammie knows where it is, I bet that is where she went, to get the book. How does she know where it is?"

"I have no clue, but we need to phone Rachel, now!" I said, and we left the house, in search of Cammie.

**AN-**

**I know! WICHES/SORCERERS, AND WOLVES! Are a bit……supernatural! I had a idea! It means this is back in the I would say 'the Middle Ages' where some people believed in this, or whenever they did! Or IF! But I am writing this as if they had!**

**I AM SORRY IF YOU DIS-LIKE THE IDEA! BUT LIKE I SAID:**

**THERE IS NO MAGIC INVOLVED, THE MAGIC CONTROLS ONLY THE EMOTIONS!**

**REVIEW!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**

_το βιβλίο των απατεώνων_


	7. I Know, Now It Has To Happen

**Okay! I updated! I am very busy with exams and one o my family member was at the hospital! I will try and update, but chapters may get shorter!**

**Listen to:**

**Faithfully-Glee Cast**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hey Macey!**

**Macey- Hey Livvy!**

**Me-How are you?**

**Macey-Good! I would ask about you but I already know!**

**Me-STALKERRR!**

**Macey-No, spy, have fun studying for exams later!**

**Me-Meanie!**

**Macey-You don't own the Gallagher Girls! OR ME! MARVELOUS ME!**

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 6-I Know, Now It Has To Happen**

**Cammie POV**

I was on a plane, a plane back to Gallagher. I didn't want anyone to follow me. I knew they would be mad, but it needs to happen I need to do this alone.

**~Time Skip~ In Roseville~**

I was at the walls of Gallagher now, I slipped inside, very quickly and swiftly, and not even Bubble Gum Guard noticed. I went into many different passages, and got NO WHERE! GAHH! Where was it…..ohh! THERE! I quickly entered Gilly's "secret" library that I knew about. I looked/scanned the books until I found the title _'__το βιβλίο των απατεώνων' (The Book of Deceivers)_ I looked through, and found what I needed, it was a letter from, _Ambrosine Deceiver._

She is supposed to be 'immortal' but I never knew! I looked, and finally read the letter, it was in Greek:

_Αγαπητός απόγονος,_

_Το όνομά μου είναι απατεώνας Ambrosine. Παραδίδω ένα πολύ ισχυρό μήνυμα. Ο εχθρός μας μας θέλει, και όχι ο καθένας ξέρει ότι τους κατεβαίνουν από με._ _Ο εχθρός μας είναι ο κύκλος του σπηλαίου. Ξέρουν τα μυστικά μας, και μας επιδιώκουν έξω. __Σας προειδοποιώ, έχετε μια πολύ ενοχλώντας πορεία μπροστά από σας. Πρέπει να πάτε μέσα στη βάση σπηλαίων, και να καταστρέψετε κάθε τελευταίο κομμάτι των πληροφοριών που έχουν. Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος. Θα σας προσέχω, Cameron. Ξέρω μόνο το όνομά σας, αλλά θα είστε μεγάλοι, μπορώ να το δω στην ψυχή σας. Περιμένετε σας το χρόνο να λάμψετε. Πάντα θυμηθείτε, δεν μπορείτε να εμπιστευθείτε ΚΑΘΕΝΟΣ, παρακαλώ να μείνετε ασφαλούς._

_Έχετε μια καλημέρα, και τη ζωή. _

_Με τα μέρη της αγάπης, _

_Amrosine Deceiver_

_(Dear Descendent, _

_My Name is Ambrosine Deceiver. I am delivering a very powerful message. Our enemy wants us gone, and not everyone knows they are descended from me. Our enemy is the Circle of Cavern. They know our secrets, and are seeking us out. I am warning you, you have a very troubling path ahead of you. You must go inside the Cavern base, and destroy every last bit of information they have. It is the only way. I will be watching you, Cameron. I only know your name, but you shall be great, I can see it in your soul. You are waiting for you time to shine. Always remember, you can't trust ANYONE, please stay safe._

_Have a good day, and life._

_With lots of love,_

_Ambrosine Deceicer_

I was nowhere near ready! How was I supposed to do this?

I knew what I needed to do, now how does it happen…..

Zach POV

We were on our way back to Gallagher, it was slow and quiet. Cammie was always the one to 'lighten' the mood, and I missed her deeply. I knew she was going through something hard, but what is it about the 'Deceivers' thing that is bugging me? I needed to know more, I would say we need that book, but we already knew there was a good chance Cammie already has it, and is on her 'secret mission'.

All I hope is that she stays safe, and doesn't get herself killed, or I could never live with myself.

**AN-**

**Hey! Glad you like the chapter! Here are things that were in Greek not translated above:**

**Ambrosine=****The divine immortal one. The feminine form of Ambrose.**

**το βιβλίο των απατεώνων-The Book o Deceivers.**

**THERE! I am sooooo sorry! I am very busy! I updated! Like I said they will be shorter, but very….. 'informational'?**

**Well…..REVIEW!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	8. AN 2

**AN-**

**Okay, I am really getting ticked off by these comments:**

_**Anonymous Review:**_

_**Ummmm, wow i don't know how to put this nicely so i am just going to say it;  
this sucks. ally Carter is the ** and you dont come close to her skillz. sorry**_

**FYI: I AM NOT ALLY CARTER! IT IS CALLED FANFICTION!**

**(I know this comment is kinda okay but I couldn't find the really mean one)**

**IF YOU ARE AN ANONYMOUS READER AT LEAST MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND NOT JUST CRITISIZE, IT IS FANFIC-BASED OF COURSE WE AER NOT ALLY CARTER!**

**OF COURSE THE STORY MIGHT NOT BE PERFECT/EXCELLENT/ECT;**

**THERE ARE TYPOS, GRAMMAR MISTAKES, TOTALLY OOC, AND SOMETIMES NOT THE BEST IDEAS!**

**IT IS NOT OKAY TO SLAM PEOPLE FOR CREATIVE THINKING! IT IS A LOAD OF CR**!**

**I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, JUST BOTTLE IT UP, AND DON'T TYPE IT!**

**IT IS A FAN-FICTION! HOW CLEAR IS THAT TO YOU?**

**I have been seeing these comments around quite a bit, and I don't want o be mean BUT SHUT THE H*** UP! **

**I am saying this for others too (not naming) I have personally been in this position before, and I am not happy.**

**If you aren't criticizing, good job!**

**I am going to stop anonymous reviews if I keep getting this.**

**Some criticism like this is okay:**

_**I liked it, but there are some typos…yad-yada-yada.**_

**If it is helping criticism okay, but please don't just start comparing to authors, NO ONE ON HERE IS A NEW-YYORK BET SELLING AUTHOR!**

**Some are writers and stuff but still…**

**I don't want to sound like a psycho, or sound like a bi***. I don't want to come on like that, but this needs to stop, and I have a feeling I am speaking for a lot of people.**

**I have exams and all this **_**stuff **_**going on in like right now, and this is sick and tiring.**

**I am so sorry for this, but I needed to say it.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience for some people**

**~A Very Distraught LivvyBubbleGum~**


	9. Keys and Clues

**Okay! I know **_**Only The Good Spy Young**_** is out, but here is the next chapter anyways! **

**Listen to:**

**Animal-Neon Trees**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hello Joe**

**Joe Soloman- Hello, you are 'Livvy' I presume? **

**Me-Yes I am**

**Joe Soloman- DO you know the secrets to the rest of the story?**

**Me- Of course I do! *points at myself* SPY!**

**Joe Soloman- Well, I will be a 'spy' and figure it out**

**Me- Okay, but you are my disclaimer…..**

**Joe Soloman- LivvyBubbleGum doesn't own the Gallagher Girls series, character, ect;**

**Me-Thanks Joe!**

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 7-Keys and Clues**

**Cammie POV**

I was almost in Washington the words from the 'ancient' text still haunted me, I had to defeat Cavern, a matter of time, and there would be a 'wanted' sign with my name on it. I wanted to tell people but I knew I could trust no one, I tried to thin, what if there is a secret message? What if it is a secret code? I need Liz…..I miss them all, but I need to go on, alone. Everyone will hate me, but it needs to be delt with first, so everyone would be safe.

_You are doing the right thing._

Whoa, what was that?

_It is me Ambrosine._

Oh well, can you help me?

_The dagger's tip, and three kings is where you must go._

What the heck is the dagger's tip? Three kings?

_You must finish this on your own now child, good luck._

No! WAIT! I have more questions!

_The time for questions is over, it is time for you to find the answers._

Then her presence was gone, and I was all alone on the plane again, and I needed to book a room, and get on my laptop and find out about a dagger's tip and three kings….

Zach POV

When we reached Gallagher, it seems Cammie had already come and gone, I decided to look through her secret passages and found a book sprawled open in Gilly's 'secret' library, it was that book that lead Cammie to the book she needed,b ut the book she took, was the book we needed.

"She has it already." I said, as I came to join everyone else.

"How do you know?" Mr. Soloman asked.

"Well first I am a spy, and I found the room where she found it, and there was one book missing, and she didn't try to hide her tracks for looking for it."

"Alright, any ideas where she was going?"

"Nope!"

"Yes, Jonas and I can try and track her, though she is being very secretive at that…" Liz said, and Jonas nodded.

"Alright, let them get to work, and we will think of where she might have gone." Joe said, and we exited the room to our own rooms.

**AN-**

**Hey, I know **_**Only the Good Spy Young **_**is out, but I want to ask you if you want me to continue?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	10. AN 3 and Preview

**AN-**

**I know I need to update! But I am going on vacation and a week after getting home from the vacation I am moving! So I may not be able to update for a while, I will update by at least September 7****th****, that is the date I set for myself it may be sooner, but NO LATER! I am sorry to disappoint you but I have NO TIME to type : ( I am sorry and please don't get mad, I am doing my best to type, but I am going to give you a small preview:**

_Cammie POV_

_I finally found what /where it was! EGYPT! I have never been there….. I needed to find a way in and destroy everyone and everything inside, but how will that work…._

_Zach POV_

_Liz and Jonas have been up all night looking for Cammie, it was like she vanished in thin air, we didn't give her a cover but she was gone, and in deep cover. She wasn't going to come out anytime soon, and we all knew that, but then Jonas found a camera, and what we saw was unbelievable, it was possible but she did it, what is she….?_

**AN 2-**

**I know, CLIFFY! I am trying to type the next chapter now, and I may be able to type the rest on my itouch, but I just want to upload something so there it is! Please review and tell me what you think will happen!**


	11. Egypt

**Okay! I know **_**Only The Good Spy Young**_** is out, but here is the next chapter anyways! **

**Listen to:**

**Katy Perry-Who Am I Living For**

**(URL obn my profile, it will only e on there for a bit though!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hello Headmistress Morgan.**

**Rachel- Call me Rachel!**

**Me-Okay! So do you like the story so far?**

**Rachel-Yes! I need to know about my daughter though…..**

**Me- I am sorry, thatrt is classified, even to you!**

**Rachel- Well, I figured but may as well give it a shot….?**

**Me- Yea, may as well! Hey can you 'say' my disclaimer…**

**Rachel- Alright, if you promise to keep my daughter safe.**

**Me-Okay! *pulse quickens***

**Rachel-You lie, but okay. LivvyBubbleGum owns NOTHING! Except the plot line….(sadley and my daughter is in her hands…we are doomed)**

**Me-I READ/HEARD THAT MISYSY!**

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 8-Egypt and Answers**

**Cammie POV**

I finally found what/where it was! EGYPT! I have never been there…..I needed to find a way in and destroy everyone and everything inside, but how will that work….

I puzzled on it for the cab ride to the airport and I thanked the guy and paid him, about $30, hey I didn't need to go…..THAT far….yet.

I walked in and got my ticket and I looked into the guys eyes, and he gave the ticket to me for….free? I was confused…whatever, I boarded the plane, and though of a plan…a very devious plan to get me in, bomb the place, and be the only one out….hmmmm…..

I GOT IT!

~Time Skip~ You Can't Know The Plan~

The plane landed in Egypt, and I looked in the bus drivers eyes, and he just gave me a ticket? What is going on?

_It is called compulsion._

Okay…?

_If you look into someone's eyes they will do whatever you say._

Thank you for the help.

_Don't thank me, it is a trait that slipped through the spell, you are special, and we will have to wait an see just how special, good day and good luck, daughter._

Okay thanks…..mother?

Wow, I must be going insane but hey…..if I can…may as well use it!

I took a 'tourist bus' to the site, and snuck away, with my chameleon-ness, I looked at the beautiful landmark, and sighed, as I got to work.

Zach POV

Liz and Jonas have been up all night looking for Cammie, it was like she vanished in thin air, we didn't give her a cover but she was gone, and in deep cover. She wasn't going to come out anytime soon, and we all knew that, but then Jonas found a camera, and what we saw was unbelievable, it was possible but she did it, what is she….?

If your wondering what I am talking about, read this!

_~Camera Feed~ Airport~_

"_Can I have a ticket to Egypt please?" Cammie asked, while looking into his eyes._

"_Of course maam." The man replied and printed her a ticket, she smile and walked away, towards the gates._

_~Camera Feed End~ Airport~_

We were all stunned, we knew where she was going, but we wouldn't know where she was, and that was the problem, I wanted to know what was going to happen, with everything, her, me, us, anything you can think of, I wanted to know, and would be a lot, trust me, but Cammie…she was at the top of my list.

**AN-**

**I know it is short! But I am moving on Friday (August 27****th****) so I am packing, and I needed to update for you guys! You better love me! ;) I snuck on to type it, and that is why it is short!**

**Please review, I need at least 10 to get to the next chapter!**

**By the way, I made the video for the song! :)**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	12. Just Another Piece of the Puzzle

**Okay! I know, you all hate me :( I have had a lot of homework, and dance, and all this pile of..'stuff' to do and sadly this was one of the last things :( I have been very busy, and I am all packed in and I have been on, but very briefly I will try to update often, but not as often as I have in the past, life is a puzzle, we just need to fit the pieces together :)**

**Listen to:**

**Selena Gomez & The Scene-Intuition**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hey Liz!**

**Liz- Hey Livvy! Long time no see…**

**Me-I know I know! School got in the way *frows***

**Liz- Yea, but I aced school!**

**Me- I am not a brainiac Lizzy!**

**Liz- I know, good luck! Wait…**

**Me- Wait what?**

**Liz- Did you finish your homework?**

**Me-Yes I did in fact! Now disclaimer….**

**Liz-Okay! LivvyBubbleGum doesn't own, just the plot :) Oh and she did finish her homework and got an A+**

**Me-Thanks Lizzy! Now on with the story!**

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 9-Just Another Piece of the Puzzle**

**Cammie POV**

_~Current Location: Egypt: Cavern Headquarters~_

"Ah, Ms. Hail we have been expecting you." The man at the front 'gate' said as I smiled walking past him.

"You know to call me Jill, and I know you have been expecting me"

"Ahh yes Jill, you may go right I and get your mission information"

"Thank-you Chuck"

"Anytime Jill"

Zach POV

Jonas and Liz were keeping tabs on Cammie, all we know is she is now in Egypt and in deep, _deep _cover the CIA is also looking for her, and everyone is thinking the worst.

"We found someone same age and it looks like she works with the Circle." Jonas said, and everyone surrounded the computer.

_~Camera Feed~ Egyptian Airport~_

"_You have arrived Ms. Hail"_

"_Yes, no thanks to you!"_

"_I am sorry Miss, we had very little time"_

"_Well, apparently TIME had nothing to do with it."_

"_We are headed straight to HQ and you will be safe."_

"_Yes, I am aware, but for what information I withhold I should be your TOP priority considering I know where Cameron is."_

"_Yes ma'am, on our way."_

_~End of Camera Feed~_

"So you think that's her?" I asked.

"It has to be, no one knows where she is, but it might not be, but right now it is our best bet." Jonas replied.

"Alright Jonas, Liz send this to the CIA and give them a quick summary of what you think, and if it isn't Cammie, then she is a real threat." Headmistress Morgan said, and was about to leave when Mr. Solomon said something.

"I know who she is, she was in Roseville last weekend 'visiting relatives' she must have been looking for Cammie."

"Well then, send it ASAP." With that, they left, without another word, and I knew it wasn't Cammie, she was gone, or within someone else's grasp, just not mine.

Bex POV

Liz and I were up still (everyone else left or went to sleep) up and then we found another video, and I knew Cammie was in trouble if what this 'Ms. Hail' said is true.

Cammie/Jillian Hail POV

As I walked through the HQ I took in all my surroundings, and knew immediately how to blow this place up, it was easy, Liz would be proud, but would I live to tell the tail?

Well, it's time to find out…

Liz POV

We found a video, it was LIVE Bex and I were going to watch it then call everyone else to watch it after…..

**(I was going to stop, but I had time, and it is another piece to the puzzle)**

_~Camera Feed~ Cavern HQ~_

"_Well, I see you made it Ms. Hail"_

"_Yes I did, by myself you didn't send anyone else to fetch me?"_

"_No one knew you were coming to help us, we didn't think you would. Considering how many groups want her dead."_

"_Well yes, I figured you would be the most thrilled with this information."_

"_Which kind of information?"_

"_The information that Cameron Morgan is in Egypt and headed towards us, and won't leave until we are dead, I 'talked' to her, and tricked her into thinking I was her mother"_

"_Very good, we will be on Red Alert, you will be lead to you room, thank you, and hopefully this will be the last we hear or see of her, and her father will watch her die."_

"_Perfect."_

_She said, and left, Mathew Morgan was alive, and now she knew where._

_~Camera Feed Ended~_

**AN-**

**I know! Horrible Ending! I am sorry, I am going to start typing again tonight but I NEED REVIEWS! I am soo happy with this chapter I am starting to get to the CLIMAX and the adventure and ZAMMIE is coming, just wait…**

**Please Review and I am sorry for not updating sooner**

**LivvyBubbleGum**


	13. Chapter 10

**Okay! I**

**Listen to:**

**The Pussycat Dolls-I Hate This Part**

**The Pussycat Dolls-When I Grow Up**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hey Jonas!**

**Jonas- Hey Livvy! Why am I here…?**

**Me-I know!**

**Jonas- Why?**

**Me- Because! I need you for the disclaimer, and Liz was here…..**

**Jonas- Oh.. REALLY?**

**Me- Yes, so can you please…!**

**Jonas- Maybe…..if you let me ask Liz out! **

**Me-Yea sure, now…. DISCLAIMER!**

**Jonas-Okay! LivvyBubbleGum doesn't own, me or any of the Gallagher Girls characters (or Liz) only the plot :D**

**Me-Thanks Jo! Now on with the story!**

**Only The Good Spy Young**

**Chapter 10-Mission Accomplish…?**

**Cammie/Jillian Hail POV**

I was lead to my room, they still had no idea who I was, and I decided to look around.

I decided to look and ask around where Mathew Morgan was being held, so I would know how to free him, I needed my father back….

"Ah Ms. Hail I see you made it in safe."

"Yes, I did. I am the best now aren't I?"

"Haha I must agree there, do you need anything?"

"Yes I need you to show me where the prisoners are and who they are."

Suddenly he got all dazed, and looked at me like I was his…..master?

"Yes right this way."

"Okay…?"

"Right now we only have two Mathew Morgan and David Goode"

At the names I almost froze, Zach's dad…..

"Oh, I need to speak with them, and disable the cameras and bugs."

"Yes ma'am right away."

I knew it was only a matter of days I had here, but this just added two more, mission accomplish?

Not yet, but soon.

Zach POV

Liz and Bex cam running into our room, telling us all to get up, we didn't know why, she just told us to, and we did.

We watched the tape…

_~Camera Feed~ Cavern HQ~_

"_Well, I see you made it Ms. Hail"_

"_Yes I did, by myself you didn't send anyone else to fetch me?"_

"_No one knew you were coming to help us, we didn't think you would. Considering how many groups want her dead."_

"_Well yes, I figured you would be the most thrilled with this information."_

"_Which kind of information?"_

"_The information that Cameron Morgan is in Egypt and headed towards us, and won't leave until we are dead, I 'talked' to her, and tricked her into thinking I was her mother"_

"_Very good, we will be on Red Alert, you will be lead to you room, thank you, and hopefully this will be the last we hear or see of her, and her father will watch her die."_

"_Perfect."_

_She said, and left, Mathew Morgan was alive, and now she knew where._

_~Camera Feed Ended~_

Cammie is going to die…I couldn't stop replaying it in my head…

Cammie is going to die.

Cammie _isn't _going to die.

I hope it is the second one (she won't die).

Headmistress Morgan phoned the CIA and they are looking into how to get in and get Agent Morgan free, we just sit and wait, and hope it works.

**AN-**

**I know! I haven't updated in soo long! I had it typed and then I got writers block so I left it, and then I got ideas…**

**I will update as soon as I can!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum**


	14. AN 4 :

**AN-**

**I am sooooo sorry readers! I don't have time to write right now, and I am putting this story on HEIST! All PLOT RIGHTS are still mine, I will report you if you steal!**

**There is a poll on my profile, please vote I either keep writing on it or, I end it.**

**I need to know if people still like reading, because if I don't get more than at LEAST 5 votes, I will SHUT THIS STORY DOWN!**

**If you would like to use this idea PM me, do NOT just take! **

**I am soo sorry and maybe I will continue, but not till at LEAST January 1****st****, thanks for the patience and support, but I need to know if I should continue…**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


End file.
